


We're All Hanging On

by MoonxKitsune



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cutting, Mental Disorders, Please do not read this fanfic if you are uncomfortable with suicide and self-harm., Suicide, i'm obsessed with this family hELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonxKitsune/pseuds/MoonxKitsune
Summary: Theodore Bronev has been acting strange for the last couple of weeks. Hershel Bronev can sense something wrong, like Theo needs urgent help. His family's world is turned upside-down when he attempts suicide, and the doctors don't know whether he'll live or not.
Relationships: Leon Bronev/Rachel Bronev
Kudos: 2





	We're All Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> This fanfic contains a serious topic. Suicide and self-harm is not okay. Everyone's symptoms are different, and I hope this fanfic does not come as a joke to those who are suffering.   
> Thank you for reading this and have a lovely day/evening ^^;
> 
> Also for some reason my chapters are super short, sorry about that.

Theodore had always been a happy child, like a little ray of sunshine. He had always been calm and sweet, always brightening up everyone’s day. Everyone thought kind, sweet Theo would stay like this. 

“Theo, are you okay?” Leon asked Theo during dinner. Theo looked up, his expression stating that he had forgotten about his surroundings.   
“Huh?” Theo said.   
“You haven’t touched your food, are you alright?” Leon asked, concerned.   
“Y-yeah. I’m sorry, I’ll start eating now.” Theo said, picking up his spoon. Leon looked at Rachel, who looked equally concerned. They ate in silence, Rachel glancing at Theo every now and then.   
“Do you want more soup Theo?” Leon asked.  
“No, I’m not that hungry.” Theo responded, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
“Are you sure? Growing boys like you need to eat.” Leon said.   
“No thank you Dad.” Theo said, looking down to the floor. Hershel tried not to show it, but he was really worried about Theo. This behavior started around three weeks ago, and was very subtle at the start. He didn’t know if his parents had noticed it. 

Theo had excused himself, bounding up the stairs.   
“Hersh?” Leon said.  
“Yeah?” Hershel replied.   
“Did something happen at school?” Leon asked.  
“No, I don’t think so.” Hershel replied.   
“Did you and Theo have an argument?” Rachel asked gently. Hershel looked at his mother; she knew they never had arguments.   
“No.” Hershel said.   
“Okay, thank you Hershel.” Leon said. Hershel nodded, and excused himself as well. He walked out of the kitchen and stood outside the kitchen door. Maybe his parents would talk about it. 

“What if something happened at school?” Rachel said, her voice just audible over the clatter of bowls and spoons.   
“I don’t know.. Maybe he had an argument with Randall or one of his friends?” Leon said. 

“Maybe.. But Theo isn’t the type of boy to get into an argument.” Rachel said.

“That’s true. I don’t know if you’ve noticed it, but he’s been acting like this a little less than a month ago.” Leon continued, turning on the faucet of the kitchen sink. 

“I noticed it too, I thought he just had a bad week. It wasn’t a drastic change a few weeks ago.” Rachel said quietly. Leon nodded in agreement. 

“He could be going through adolescence, he’s around that age after all.” Leon said. 

“Yes, that could be it. I’m still going to talk to him tonight. Might be a mix of things.” Rachel replied. Hershel leaned against the wall, relieved that they noticed as well. He went up the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible; he didn’t want his parents to know that he was eavesdropping. 

Hershel knocked on Theo’s door.  
“Come in.” a voice said. Hershel opened the door slightly to find Theo staring right back.   
“Hey Theo.. are you okay?” Hershel said quietly.   
“Yeah.” Theo said flatly.   
“Did you have a bad day?” Hershel asked gently.   
“I’m fine.” Theo said, anger creeping up in his voice.   
“Alright, but you can talk to me if you need to, okay?” Hershel whispered as he closed the door. He slunk into his own room as he heard his parents come up the stairs and into Theo’s room. Hershel opened the door a sliver to hear their conversation. 

“Theo.. are you okay sweetheart?” Rachel said gently. Leave it to Rachel to make anyone feel comfortable and safe.   
“Yeah.” Theo said in the same tone he said to Hershel. 

“Are you sure? We can tell if something is wrong.” Rachel said softly.   
“I’m alright.” Theo said. 

“Theo, please.” Leon said.  
“I’m really fine Dad. I have homework to do.” Theo said. They exchanged a couple more words, then Hershel heard his parents close the door. His own door opened.   
“Hi Hershel.” Leon said from behind his mother.  
“Hi Dad.” Hershel said, looking up from his homework.   
“Have you talked to Theo yet?” Leon asked.   
“I tried to, but he looked like he didn’t want to talk.” Hershel said.   
“Alright. Thank you Hershel. We’ll leave you to your studies now.” Leon said almost apologetically while closing the door. 

Hershel lay in bed, not being able to go to sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling, and got up.  
“Might as well study.” Hershel mumbled to himself, sitting in his chair. He yawned as he flipped through the pages of his textbook. He was thriving in all his subjects, and his family’s love for archaeology made him especially strong in history. 

He was halfway through editing his essay on the Azran for school when he heard a clang. It sounded like a knife, and it was coming from Theo’s room.   
Was someone intruding into their house? Hershel stepped out quietly, and opened the door to Theo’s room. Theo was at his desk, his own textbooks opened up. He was cleaning a small blade with his nightshirt.  
“Theo, you okay? I heard a clang from your room.”Hershel said quietly so as to not wake up their parents.  
“Yeah I’m okay. I just dropped my knife.” Theo said.   
“Why do you have a knife?” Hershel asked.  
“I uh- needed to sharpen my pencil.” Theo said unconvincingly.  
“Okay. Good night then Theo.” Hershel said, giving Theo a smile. He closed the door and walked to his room. Something was wrong, he just knew it. He and Theo often studied at night, especially when they couldn’t sleep. Theo claimed that he was sharpening his pencil, but there were no pencil shavings to be seen, and he could’ve sworn that he saw something red. He decided to trust his little brother but still keep an eye out for him. Hershel sat back down and continued to edit his essay, not knowing what to do.


End file.
